


From Your Lips

by thatapostateboy



Series: When Your Back's Against The Wall [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: But Ryder gets naked, F/F, No actual sex, tagging mature just in case, to show Vetra her body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: On Vetra and Sam Ryder's first night together, Vetra realises just how beautiful her girlfriend really is.(Minor nsfw for being naked, and some touching, but no actual sex)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listening suggestion; Hallelujah by Alexandra Burke

“Sam, I have something I have to tell you,” Vetra murmured against her neck.

The Pathfinder smiled, “You’ve finally dragged me to bed, and now you want to tell me something?”

“It’s something to do with that,” Vetra smirked, kissing her soft skin again.

“Then shoot.”

“I’ve never been with a human female before. I have to admit, I don’t know much about your body.”

Sam chewed her lip, then eased Vetra off of her, “Lie back,” she said softly, “I’ll show you.”

The turian did as she was told, lying back against the headboard as Sam slid off of the bed.

“SAM, dim the lights, then log off for a while,” the Pathfinder said as she stepped out of her shoes.

“Of course, Pathfinder,” SAM’s voice said as the lights dimmed a little, leaving just enough light to cast a warm glow across Sam’s body.

“Just keep your eyes on me,” she instructed, her voice gentle, “What do you want to see first? Top or bottom?”

“Top,” Vetra said, earning a smirk from Sam, not knowing whether she made the right choice.

Sam grabbed the hem of her hoody and pulled it up over her head. Underneath she wore nothing but a modest sports bra. As she reached behind herself to take it off, Vetra’s eyes roamed over her love’s torso. For such a tiny thing, she was very clearly strong; hard muscle on her abdomen and arms from her strict exercise regime, decorated with a handful blemishes; the brown marks that Sam had told her were called moles, a few scars from their battles here and a few more from back in the Milky Way.

The sports bra slipped away onto the floor and Vetra’s eyes fell upon her breasts. She had seen pictures of them when searching for information on human female anatomy when she and Sam had started dating, and though they were strange to the turian, she had never seen anything so oddly inviting.

Sam noticed the look on her girlfriend’s face and caught her eye, “You can touch them if you like.”

Vetra scooted forward, sitting on the edge of the mattress, talons coming up to gentle graze across the soft mounds of her chest. As they brushed against the hardening middles that Vetra had heard called nipples, Sam gasped.

She looked up at her in worry, “Did I hurt you?”

“Quite the opposite,” she smiled. They took a moment, Vetra exploring with her talons and mouth just how Sam liked her breasts to be touched, how to draw the best sounds from her. She soon learned that everything about her soft body was sensitive, right down to her ribs that made her shriek with laughter when touched, a bit of information that Vetra tucked away for another day.

“Shall I take off the rest?” Sam asked, drawing her girlfriend’s attention away from her chest. She took the hungry look in her eyes as one of approval. She stepped back a little from where she had more or less perched in Vetra’s lap to give her a better view.

She took hold of the waist of her sweats and shimmied them down her legs, dropping them in a pool at her feet, kicking them away so that she didn’t trip, leaving her in nothing but her black panties, which she dropped soon after the sweats.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Sam said quietly, and her deft fingers pulled the band from her hair, releasing her loose ponytail, letting the cascading waves of chestnut hair fall free.

Just like most of Sam’s body, her hair had been one of the strangest things that Vetra had come across. But just like her breasts, and everything else on Sam’s small, soft form that was so different from her own, it only made her more beautiful. It framed her face perfectly, and fell far past her shoulders, resting just atop her breasts, each strand a different shade of brown, ranging from dark to light, all catching in a golden ray in the soft light of the room. Vetra’s eyes roamed over her figure, taking in the divine combination of muscle and curves; soft and hard, dark hair and white scar lines, shadows and light, all working together to make up the perfect image that stood before her.

She suddenly remembered a human song that she had heard Sam sing before. It had never meant much to her, the beautiful melodies of Sam’s voice had been her focus, caught over the sound of water in the shower, or softly during mornings when she was making breakfast. But as she looked at the sight before her, she could hear the words perfectly.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you…_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._

She didn’t know what the word really meant to humans, but in that moment, the emotions she heard in Sam’s voice when she sang it was the only thing she could compare to the warm glow in her chest as she looked at the woman she loved.

Sam’s lips curved into a smile as she came to lie on the bed, looking at Vetra with inviting eyes. She slid up next to her, taking her soft form in her arms with a soft whisper of, “Hallelujah.”


End file.
